Heartstrings
by I am Lu
Summary: Takes place pre-episode 4 of 5D's. Just what exactly happened between Jack and Mikage before he left to face Yusei? Careshipping - Jack x Mikage/Mina


Lucarly: Wheeee...I'm on a "writer's high".

Aki: Lucky us.

Lucarly: Yup! The creative juices just keep flowing!

Aki: ...Lucarly does not own 5d's.

* * *

**Heartstrings**

* * *

I stared out the window at the dim place that was none other than my dump-of-a-hometown, Satellite. The dreary land was always considered to be an unwanted shadow to the glorious city of Neo Domino - But tonight, the island seemed to loom over the horizon. As if it were trying to rise up to our level.

I knew it meant he was coming tonight. I could feel it within me, that just after two years, he was finally coming to try and reclaim what he had lost so long ago.

It was pathetic, really. There was no chance he would be able to win it back - He should know that, he's already lost to me before. Why would that change?

Still, I felt inclined to go and humour him.

I turned swiftly on my heel and started to head toward my destination - The garage where my D-Wheel was held. Though the place was many floors below where I previously was, I was standing next to the vehicle within ten minutes.

I quickly grabbed my helmet and turned on my D-Wheel. I could sense he was approaching and that he would be here very soo-

"Atlas-sama?" said a shy, and quiet voice from behind me.

I froze in my place. I recognized the voice as my secretary's, Mikage Sagiri. Damn. I did not think that she would discover me missing and try to find me - Which would cost me. I knew she would certainly not approve of me going to see someone from Satellite. It would first put a bad mark on my reputation, (Which I'm well aware of.) and second, put her own career in jeopardy.

"What it is Sagiri?" I said harshly, hoping that she would be shaken by my manner, and would more willingly yield to my desire. I knew she was very meek, and would allow herself to be pushed around - even if it meant her trouble later on.

Thinking this almost made me feel guilty that I was using her submissive personality against her.

She seemed taken aback by my rough voice with her, but she managed to stand her ground. Lucky me.

"Where are you going?" She asked innocently.

"Out." I replied flatly.

"Out where?"

"To see someone."

"Who?"

"A person."

"A person from where?"

I sighed - She certainly was persistant.

"From Satellite." I said, giving in.

"Oh Jack..." She said, an expression of concern coming over her face.

I blinked. Did I hear right? Did she just call me Jack? Without any honorific?

She never refered to me informally - This was the first time. It made me feel slightly nervous. Saying another's name without a honorific meant that person felt very close to you. So...No it wasn't possible. It had probably just slipped her mouth. Yes...That had to be it.

"You're not stopping me." I said after a moment.

Her eyes connected with mine briefly before lowering her head and looking pensive.

"I see...Then go on." she said simply.

I pulled my head back slightly surprised at her reaction.

"You're letting me go?" I asked her in a low tone of voice.

"I am."

"...Why?" I asked, unable to resist bringing up the question.

She remained silent for a moment, her head still lowered.

"I know that this really risky for your reputation. I think you know it too. However, you really believe meeting with this Satellite resident is important - I can see it in your eyes. And...If it's important to you, then it's important to me too." she said quietly to me.

I studied her for a moment. This was unusual, even for her.

Still, there was no time to waste. I nodded curtly to her and turned away from her. I was about to mount my D-wheel, when I felt a small, soft hand quickly encircle my own in seeming desperation.

I glanced over my shoulder and saw Mikage looking up worridly at me, her hand grasping mine tighter as I looked down at her.

"Just promise me you won't do anything rash. I...I don't ever want anything to happen to you."

Her gentle words seemed to pierce right through my heart, and I felt overcome by this strange, new feeling as I stared down into her golden eyes.

"I won't." I said to her simply.

Her lips spread into a small smile and her eyes seemed to brighten a little as she nodded in understanding that I needed to leave.

Yet, I couldn't seem to pull myself away from the situation we were in.

I became aware of the awkward tension that hung between us - We were very close, our faces merely inches apart. It was a perfect opportunity to bring the two of us closer together than I had ever imagined.

The question was, did I want to take it?

Looking down into her eyes though, I felt something tug my heartstrings slightly. I found myself beginning to slowly close the space between us. But as our lips were about brush against eachother, my mind snapped back into reality and I quickly pulled away from her, mentally cutting all the heartstrings attached to her.

"I have to go." I said to her briskly, before turning around and placing my helmet over my head.

I didn't dare turn around to see her expression - I feared that it would re-spark my sudden attraction to her that I had just broken.

"I understand." she said in a neutral tone behind me. Her indecipherable voice tempted me to glance backward and see how she was really feeling - But I refused to allow myself to.

Thus, I mounted my D-wheel and sped away to face my past.

* * *

Lucarly: Yes..Kind of sad. Jack chose to give up his newfound feelings for Mikage in order to face Yusei. He needs to get his priorities straight. So this is my personal interpretation of what COULD'VE happened in pre-Episode 4 of 5D's. Ah well, he'll (hopefully) develop feelings for her in the series.

Aki: Whatever. I don't even care.

Lucarly: I do though! So please, review! (Makes me want to write more.~)


End file.
